


The King's Burglar

by Melanthia13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hobbit and a dwarf, the most unlikely of couples but the most passionate of loves. This is a collection of stories involving our beloved Bilbo and dear Thorin. It will be an AU piece in which Thorin and his nephews survive the final battle. There will be no order or sequence but there will be a lot of love. Thilbo Bagginshield, slash, and fluffiness...you have been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.

Forgiveness

Bilbo watched the rise and fall of his lover's chest and scarcely remembered to breathe himself. The last few days were a blur of pain, death and unimaginable sorrow but now he found himself at peace. Thorin and the lads were alive and healing and, even though they remained unconscious, the elven healers were confident in their recovery. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he took Thorin's large hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you my King." He whispered before he rested his head on their joined hands. He didn't know what the next day would bring but he wouldn't leave Thorin's side, even if he was sent away again.

…

Thorin groaned as light invaded the peaceful darkness he'd been enveloped in. The light hurt, but not as much as his body. He felt like he was just one massive bruise with occasional bits of searing pain. He felt a need to move and experimentally tried to wiggle his fingers but nearly panicked when he couldn't move them. He opened his eyes wider and glanced down, feeling relief when he noticed a familiar head of sandy curls, a head he was certain he'd never see again. He remained still as he kept his eyes trained on his little burglar, unable to believe that he was there, with him. After what felt like moments but had to be an hour Bilbo raised his head and stared blearily at Thorin then sat up straight and beamed when he saw he was awake.

"Thorin, my love, you're awake!" He said excitedly and stood up quickly. "I'll get a healer."

"Don't..." Thorin moaned and Bilbo sat back down.

"What is it my love?" Bilbo asked as he squeezed Thorin's hand.

"Stay..." He said softly and Bilbo nodded.

"Of course, you never have to worry about me leaving you again." Bilbo said as he continued to hold Thorin's hand, tears streaming from his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before Thorin was able to speak again.

"Never underestimate the stubbornness of hobbits." Thorin said with a chuckle then groaned as his ribs ached and Bilbo chuckled as well, happy his Thorin was coming back to him.

…

A few days later...

"Are you certain you're well enough to sit up?" Dwalin asked Thorin as he sat with his king and Thorin nodded. "Alright, up you go."

Thorin made no noise and he used Dwalin's arm for support and pulled himself up. He was still sore and his muscles were stiff from disuse but the activity was just what he needed. Once he was comfortable he sighed and Dwalin took his position at his side again.

"Where is Bilbo, this is the first time I haven't seen him in days?" Thorin asked and Dwalin smiled.

"The laddie's in town negotiating lodgings for our people with the remaining people of the village. He's doin' his best for us, like we knew he would." Dwalin said proudly and Thorin sighed.

"You knew and the others knew. He was a victim of my madness. I thank every god that will listen that he was too stubborn to leave when I sent him away." Thorin said sadly and Dwalin squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture.

"He has to be stubborn if he plans on being your mate. As for what you said, Bilbo's a smart lad, he knew you were mad from the dragon's hoard. He loves you too much to hold you to blame, though I think you should show him how you feel now, let him know you didn't mean any of it." Dwalin recommended and Thorin nodded.

"Very wise words, old friend." Thorin said softly as he tried to think of ways to let his little burglar know how he felt.

…

Bilbo walked into the healing rooms with a sigh. He hadn't meant to be gone all day but the negotiations were delicate, especially with the animosity displayed by most of the remaining citizens of Laketown were not very receptive to a dwarven presence. Eventually he had to promise immediate assistance when they were well and Bard reluctantly agreed. Now Bilbo could spend time with his love and just revel in the fact that he was alive. After a quick trip to Fili and Kili's beds to check on the princes he made his way to Thorin's curtained off bed. While he stood outside the curtain he heard voices and found himself eavesdropping.

"What if he doesn't believe I love him any longer? I was harsh and cruel." Thorin asked and Bilbo heard a chuckle he knew was Dwalin's and moved closer.

"Aye, you were but you were also overcome with madness, something I know Bilbo understands. You did not see the raw joy on his face when he felt your pulse and knew that you still lived. In that moment all was forgiven, in fact I'd bet you could get away with a lot just by being alive." Dwalin said with another chuckle and Bilbo smiled, the formidable dwarf wasn't wrong. Bilbo would be forever grateful his love wasn't taken from him.

"I am not used to this uncertainty or this dependence on the approval of another. I have always been the leader, the rock, I was everyone's support. Now a small hobbit from Hobbiton can reduce me to this unsure thing. I love him Dwalin, I do not think I have ever known love before him and the thought that I could lose that love is terrifying. I'd rather face Smaug again than lose my burglar." Thorin confessed and Bilbo felt tears in his eyes. Any doubts left over from his banishment vanished at Thorin's confession, he was loved and that was all that mattered now. He moved to the open gap in the curtain and was surprised when it was drawn back by a huge tattooed hand.

"About time you came back laddie, you hear all that?" Dwalin asked and Bilbo smiled and nodded at the warrior before he turned eyes shining with love to Thorin who looked mutinously at Dwalin before he turned his eyes to Bilbo.

"Give us some time alone Dwalin, please?" Thorin requested and Dwalin nodded before he bowed low.

"Rest well majesty." Dwalin said before he moved to the curtain and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You know what to do lad."

Bilbo knew exactly what to do as he made his way to the bed and sat down. He was smiling in such a benign, loving, way that Thorin felt his heart skip a beat then speed up to double time. His burglar loved him back and though words weren't necessary he felt they had to be spoken.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my consort? Will you stand at my side as my partner and mate?" Thorin asked as soon as he could breathe again and Bilbo leaned over to kiss him gently.

"Yes, my king, I would be honored." Bilbo said, his voice full of love and excitement and bends down to kiss Thorin's lips gently. When he pulls back he sees tears in the king's eyes and feels his own pour forth like happy rain blessing their love and he knows he's never been happier.


	2. Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo discuss courting and customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines belong to me.

"You need to grow your hair out." Kili told Bilbo in all seriousness as he grabbed a lock of the hobbit's hair.

"I have grown it out, to quite an unacceptable length for a hobbit I might add." Bilbo huffed indignantly and Kili smirked along with his brother.

"What my brother means is that you must grow your hair long enough to support a braid. Even if it's one section you must do it." Fili informed him and Bilbo's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked and the brothers sighed in unison before Fili asked him the all important question.

"Are you courting Uncle or not?" Fili asked and Bilbo flushed a bright red. They'd seen the kiss? Oh, of course they had. The brothers seemed to see everything that happened in the camp and more often than not made mischief of it. This time they were serious as they addressed Bilbo, making sure that everything they asked him was of the utmost importance.

"I...we didn't discuss anything official." Bilbo said with his eyes downcast and Fili placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The kiss told you all you need to know. Uncle Thorin can be rough and stubborn and closed-lipped but if he loves you it will be with all of his might and we daresay he loves you. No one could make him smile like you do." Fili said before he smiled and moved up in the line to stand next to Dwalin and Kili remained at Bilbo's side.

"If you wish to be with Uncle, Fili and I will do what we can for you. We like you Bilbo and know you make him happy. Just don't be embarrassed to ask us anything and know that it is no inconvenience to us." Kili said with his usual smile and kept pace with Bilbo as they walked while Bilbo worked out his shyness and decided to continue his question from before.

"I was never answered, why must my hair support a braid?" Bilbo asked once more and Kili continued to smile as he threw his arm around their burglar.

"For the courting braid of course!" Kili said quietly but happily as he squeezed Bilbo's shoulders. "When one dwarf wishes to court another dwarf they ask permission to braid their beloved's hair. Once the braid is in place it's clasped and not removed since it means the couple is officially courting. Grow out your hair a bit more...Uncle will appreciate it."

The young dwarf smiled warmly at the hobbit before he squeezed his shoulders. He let go after a moment and changed the subject to ease the hobbit's nerves. He really did love Bilbo and, as funny as his discomfort was, they didn't want to upset this new and fragile relationship. Their uncle and their hobbit deserved to be happy.

…

Later that night the company sat around the campfire as they enjoyed a peaceful evening. There were no orcs of goblins to bother them and their fire scared away the wild things. It was a good night for tales and they were enjoying them, though Bilbo found he couldn't pay full attention to the stories, not with Thorin's thigh pressing into his and the dwarf's long hair brushing against his shoulder. While he sat he felt vibrations go through him as Thorin hummed and felt the comfort he'd come to associate with his love and he unconsciously purred then blushed when the rest of the party looked at him and Thorin chuckled.

"You like my voice little burglar?" Thorin asked quietly and Bilbo blushed deeply.

"I like a lot of you." Bilbo whispered quickly before he shut his mouth with an audible click. What had gotten into him? Usually he had more decorum than that. He blushed deeper when Thorin chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual, would you care to walk with me?" Thorin asked as he stood and Bilbo knew the invitation was really a way out of the public embarrassment Fili and Kili were sure to unleash so he stood up and followed Thorin gratefully away from the fire. Once they were in a secluded spot, far enough away to be private but close enough to assist Thorin took the initiative and leaned down to kiss his hobbit. They stayed there for a while just kissing and running fingers through hair before Bilbo pulled away and gave Thorin a nervous smile.

"Umm, Thorin, I was wondering if...if I could braid your hair?" Bilbo asked shyly and a smile graced Thorin's face before he leaned down again and captured the hobbit's lips with his own.

"I would be honored to wear your braid." Thorin whispered as he pressed his forehead against Bilbo's then took his hand and led him back to the campfire. Bilbo was confused as to why they were going back to the camp but Thorin leaned down to speak to him. "They must see you place this mark upon me, it is a custom among dwarves to publicly claim your intended. Think on it little burglar, do you intend to claim me?"

Bilbo was suddenly extremely nervous. Courting was one thing, that could always end in an amicable split but claiming an intended, that was another beast altogether. As he thought about it and mulled over it and fretted he suddenly looked up and saw Thorin staring at him, a nervous look in the usually confident eyes. That was all Bilbo needed to see, now that Thorin was in his life he would do anything to keep him there.

"I don't have a clasp." Bilbo said sadly and Thorin smiled tenderly for a moment then reached into his pocket and withdrew a small silver clasp.

"You can use this, it was one of the few luxuries I took with me from the mountains. I would be honored to wear it in the braid you fashion." Thorin explained and Bilbo smiled widely as he took the clasp and held it like the treasure it was. Once they arrived back at camp they were greeted with knowing smiles and some good natured ribbing from Bofur and Dwalin. All of that ceased when Thorin sat down at his spot and Bilbo moved behind him and separated a section of hair.

Thorin looked them all in the eyes as Bilbo began to run his fingers through his dwarf's thick hair, humming a tavern song to himself to remain focused on the task at hand. As he began to plait the long locks he found his concentration resting solely on the task at hand, the world consisted of nothing but Thorin and his hair. With each weave Bilbo felt the connection between him and Thorin growing and the king without a kingdom felt the same way. _His_ hobbit was claiming him and he would return the favor when he could. Once Bilbo finished he did the clasp and took a deep breath, it was official, Thorin was his now as much as he was Thorin's.

"Now you must tell the party that I am yours." Thorin whispered authoritatively to Bilbo who smiled and gently fingered the braid.

"I Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo, now claim Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror as mine. Do any object?" He asked, wondering where it came from but didn't have time to ruminate on it when there were suddenly whoops around the campfire and he was attacked by two very rambunctious and happy dwarves.

"About time Uncle Bilbo!" Kili said as he hoisted Bilbo up in a bear hug and Fili ruffled his hair.

"It felt like ages as we waited for you to make your move. Now it's your turn Uncle Thorin, claim your hobbit." Fili rold him and Thorin smiled slightly at his nephews' enthusiasm.

"He has a bit to wait lad, our burglar needs to grow his hair out a bit more." Bofur said with a grin as he took a lock of Bilbo's hair between his fingertips. "I suppose a clasp could be worn though."

As soon as he said it Thorin retrieved Bilbo from his nephews and Bofur and captured his lips in a possessive kiss before he reached in his pocket and retrieved a clasp that was twin to the one Bilbo had placed in his hair. In front of everyone present he ran his fingers through his hobbit's hair then took a lock between his fingers and placed it within the clasp.

"I, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, claim Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo as mine. Do any object?" He asked as he sent a deathly glare to all in the party, but changed to a smile when they cheered anew. This was a happy day for the company and they would relish this bit of joy.

…

"How do hobbits claim their intended?" Thorin asked Bilbo as he rested with his little burglar cuddled with him for warmth and Bilbo thought for a minute before replying.

"Well, it's mostly done through the families. If I fancied you and you fancied me back we'd take walks at night, exchange gifts, even bake for each other. Most importantly we wouldn't dance with others at parties and would share meals. Once we'd do that for a respectable amount of time I would go to the head of my family and request a formal engagement then they would go to my intended's family and if both agreed we'd exchange some small bauble to be worn. It could be a ring, a bracelet, even a brooch but it would signify that we intended to marry. That is most important and quite a few engagements have been formalized after the fact, since the couples were already wearing their jewelry." Bilbo explained and Thorin smiled as he looked at the clasp in Bilbo's hair which glinted in the firelight.

"Would a clasp do?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shivered at the tone of his voice but smiled and turned toward Thorin.

"Yes, a clasp would do just fine." He said softly before he moved forward and kissed Thorin's willing lips. He was amazed that this powerful, amazing dwarf wanted him, Bilbo Baggins, as a mate. So amazed that there were times when he couldn't believe it but when Thorin kissed him back and ran a fingertip over his sensitive ear he found himself believing it. Thorin was his now and Bilbo would always belong to Thorin.


	3. Nightmares

Bilbo woke up with a start, his heart pounding, sweating profusely and in tears. As he tried to compose himself he felt the space beside him and closed his eyes in relief when his hand met a warm, hairy arm. An arm he knew well. Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself down further he lifted the arm and snuggled beneath it, needing the warmth and reassurance it provided. As he felt a snore reverberate from the chest he was pressed against into his back he sighed. As long as he could feel his mate he would be fine. With that thought he drifted off to sleep and this time he remained sleeping.

…

Thorin sat on the small desk that occupied the room he shared with Bilbo and stared at his hobbit. Bilbo had woken the night before shaking and in tears, it was becoming a common occurrence and this worried the king. His mate had always been so good natured and cheerful, even at the worst of times but he could find the light in the darkness. Now Bilbo walked like a ghost through the halls and slept fitfully if he slept at all. It tore at his heart to see his lover so distraught and he didn't know what to do to help him. Sighing, Thorin got out of his chair and walked back to the bed. He sat alongside Bilbo and ran his fingers through the curly locks on the hobbit's head. At the touch to his hair Bilbo stirred and Thorin moved away to keep from waking him but a small hand reached toward him.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he opened his eyes slightly opening and the king took his lover's hand.

"Go back to sleep, you haven't been resting well." Thorin requested and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm not tired, I just...I have a lot on my mind." Bilbo said and Thorin brought his hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently.

"Tell me, lighten your load." Thorin looked into his mate's eyes and Bilbo looked regretful for a moment.

"You have enough on your mind as it is my love. You're rebuilding your home, leading your people, my issues are my own and I don't need to add more troubles to your heart and mind." Bilbo explained and Thorin shook his head and squeezed Bilbo's hand.

"That is not how this works my love. You are my mate, the other half of my soul and your ills are mine. My heart has been heavy since this has started and I fear for you. Tell me what's wrong dear Bilbo so I can help you and ease both of our minds." Thorin pleaded and tears came to Bilbo's eyes. He stayed silent for a long moment and Thorin thought he was being stubborn but soon Bilbo sighed and began to talk.

"In my dreams you are back on the battlefield. Only this time your wounds are grave and you die along with dear Fili and Kili. There is always blood and screams and I felt you leave me. I cannot live without you Thorin, the need is so deep that even in dreams a part of me dies when you're gone." Bilbo explained as tears started to pour down his face and Thorin gathered him into his arms. "My mind weighs heavy with these false memories."

"You needn't fear my little burglar, I am here and will remain at your side. These dreams are nothing more than that, dreams. What can I do to ease your mind?" Thorin asked as he placed kisses on Bilbo's head and the hobbit took a deep breath and composed himself and looked his lover in the eye.

"Tell me about the battle of five armies. Tell me how you survived, how you killed your enemies. Leave nothing out. Once I know it all I can put this behind me. You have been trying to save me from the burden of knowing your pain and that action has caused my own pain and restless mind. Tell me Thorin so that I may sleep again untroubled." Bilbo pleaded and Thorin nodded before he got out of bed and reached for Bilbo's hand.

"Come with me, the bed is no place for these tales." Bilbo nodded and took Thorin's hand before the king brought him to the fireplace and sat him down in one of the comfortable chairs while he stood and looked into the flames. Then he began to tell the tale.

Thorin shook as he described the fear and the pain, the blood and gore that assailed him. His throat closed as he told of finding his beloved sister-sons bleeding and clinging to one another, fearing that they'd been taken before they'd been given a chance to truly live. He told of his fear that he'd lost Bilbo, the one who owned his heart and carried a piece of his soul. Tears poured down his face as he took Bilbo's hand in his and pressed kisses to that hand as he shared the joy he felt when he'd learned of Bilbo's survival. He poured out his heart to his little burglar and Bilbo sat solemnly and listened, knowing that his tears could come in time but now was the chance for his love to unburden his soul. Once the story came to an end Thorin knelt in front of Bilbo, his face in his hand as the enormity of what he'd been through hit him and Bilbo got out of the chair and held the shaking king in his arms, assuring him that he would always be there when Thorin needed someone to lean on and Thorin clutched him back desperately.

"I love you, my little burglar." Thorin said quietly and Bilbo smiled as he kissed the top of Thorin's head.

"I love you, my king." Bilbo answered back just as softly and Thorin rose to capture his lover's lips with his own and Bilbo allowed him to lift him in his arms and carry him to bed. Since the story had torn Thorin apart it was Bilbo's job to put him back together.

…

After the lovemaking Bilbo rested against Thorin's warm chest, utterly content and at peace. His love was with him and now he knew what he needed to know to keep his soul at peace. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep and Thorin rested his head against Bilbo's, sighing in relief as Bilbo slept soundly for the first time in months. While Bilbo slept Thorin remained awake. Telling the tale had been the balm he needed to heal from the damage inflicted by his experiences, his soul now had a chance to heal. Soon enough Thorin's eyes began to drift shut, he grew exhausted from the emotions brought forth from his tale and rested peacefully with his beloved in his arms.


	4. How to Court an Honorary Dwarf

Thorin glared at the mound of charred dough in front of him accusingly. What right did it have to burn so thoroughly when it was meant to be for his mate, his husband. With a growl he chucked the plate across the room and narrowly avoided hitting Fili in the head as his young heir walked into the private kitchens with a book in his hands, a routine thing these days.

"What did I do?" Fili asked, knowing that throwing things is usually one of his uncle's punishments and a bit perturbed since Kili is the one usually on the receiving end of whatever projectile is in Thorin's hand. The king simply sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"You didn't do anything, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You merely walked in on a display of frustration." Thorin explained with a patience borne of the fondness he felt for his nephew who smiled at his apologetic look.

"Well, that's fine then. What did these...briquettes... do to anger you so?" Fili asked as he looked to the floor once more before he sat beside his uncle who growled again.

"I was attempting to prepare Bilbo's favorite food but it turned out I'm a bit out of my element. I can twist metal and forge beautiful items but I cannot make brown sugar, spiced, bread knots." Thorin explained and Fili smiled in an understanding manner. He'd just started courting one of Dain's daughters and custom stated that he must learn her trade. Spinning wool was not nearly as easy as Fili thought it would be.

"I know we're supposed to take these tasks on, on our own but have you considered asking for assistance?" Fili asked and Thorin shook his head.

"This is something I must do. Bilbo is my partner and we never got the chance to properly court before we wed so I wished to surprise him with this gesture." At the mention of proper courting a sly grin lit itself upon Fili's face and he clapped his uncle on the shoulder.

"Try to remember the lessons Uncle! To properly court a dwarf the family is expected to assist in the wooing! Bilbo's an honorary dwarf! I'll go get Kili, if anyone knows how to properly make a sweet pastry it's him!" Fili quickly got up and dashed from the room leaving a somewhat bewildered but pleased Thorin behind. Once he was out of the room Thorin reached over and looked at the book Fili had left on the table and snorted. The title was "Working with Wool" and it was a guide to spinning. He smiled a bit as he realized just how serious Fili was about Drunda, maybe he could do something to help him too. It is what family did after all.

…

"No, the recipe says two cups of brown sugar but only one goes in the dough, the other gets rolled into the dough to form swirls." Kili said testily and Thorin growled at him. This was their second run through of the recipe and he was losing patience with his nephew. In turn Kili was losing patience with his uncle. "Want me to do this for you?"

"No, now tell me again." Thorin ordered and Kili rolled his eyes before he slowly repeated the recipe and watched his uncle pick up each ingredient and set them in front of himself then he took the measuring cup they'd borrowed from Bilbo's kitchenware and began measuring the appropriate amounts. Kili nodded approvingly when Thorin took half of the brown sugar and set it in a small stoneware bowl separate from the mixing bowl.

"Ok, now you need to put the eggs, butter and sugar into the bowl and stir the mixture until it produces a wet cream. Once that is done add the flour and other dry ingredients alternately with the milk. It will become thick and that's what we're going for." Kili explained and Thorin followed his nephews instruction, pleased when the mixture began to look like something edible. Once the dough was formed he spread flour out on the table then began kneading the dough, a step he was very well versed in performing.

"So it is true." Thorin looked up into the bright ruddy face of Bombur who had Bofur following behind an amused look on both of their faces.

"Please tell me the mountain isn't chattering on about my failed attempts to bake." Thorin requested and Bofur shook his head.

"Definitely not, YOUR MAJESTY." Bofur said with an amused glint in his eyes as Thorin rumbled. He hated being treated as though he was above their station, he viewed the Company as his family whether they wanted it or not. "It's just young Fili trying to rally support. Especially considering Bilbo's bound to have had a trying day, negotiatin' with the elves and all that."

"I know, that's why I wished to have this done by the time he returned." Thorin said stiffly and the brothers smiled at each other.

"Well, other than some unusual lumps I'd say it's shaping up nicely. Just remember to knead the dough, not beat it to death." Bombur said and Thorin just took a deeper breath but said nothing.

This went on for some time. Thorin would continue his kneading and rolling and Bombur would offer advice while Kili would bark orders, enjoying the fact that he was skilled at something that caused his uncle to flounder. Eventually Thorin finally baked a batch of knots that was acceptable and relaxed. He'd be able to show his love just how appreciated he was and make up for their hasty marriage after the battle. His Bilbo deserved the best things in the world.

…

"Thorin!" Bilbo called out as he entered the royal chambers but didn't receive an answer. As he moved further in the sitting area he sniffed the air and wrinkled his brow in confusion. It smelt like spiced knots with an undercurrent of smoke and charred dough. His curiosity got the better of him and he moved to the kitchen of the suite, smiling as he saw a plate piled high with his favorite pastries and a tea service that seemed ready to be put to use. Not nowing what was going on he looked around and didn't see anyone else present so, reluctantly turning away from the cakes he moved back into the sitting room and onto the bedroom. It was there he noticed clothes set out on the bed for Thorin and a small wrapped gift. His brow raised until he looked to the adjoining bathing chamber and saw the steam coming out under the door. On stealthy feet befitting his burglar status he moved quietly into the room and the sight before him took his breath away. There was his King, naked and wet lounging in the tub with his head tossed back in bliss. Bilbo worried his lip as he drank in the sight, he was always in awe of the strength and beauty his mate possessed. He must have made a noise because Thorin's head snapped up and he looked around for a second before his eyes rested on Bilbo and his whole demeanor softened.

"Bilbo, I did not think you'd be back until much later." Thorin said as Bilbo smiled and began to disrobe. Now that he thought about it a bath with his husband sounded like the perfect end to his day. He didn't speak as he undressed, his eyes still fixed on Thorin's muscular frame and once he had divested himself of all clothing he climbed into the tub and moved until he was firmly seated in Thorin's lap.

"We can talk later love, right now I only want to hear my name on your lips." Bilbo said seductively as he kissed Thorin's lips lightly then pulled himself up with a grip on Thorin's shoulders as Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo to offer stability.

"As my Burglar wishes." Thorin whispered huskily before he pulled Bilbo flush against him and brought their mouths together in a sensual kiss. True to his word, the only word that passed the king's lips for quite some time was his lover's name.

…

Later that night Bilbo lay in Thorin's arms eating spiced knots and sighing in contentment. Thorin joined him in his indulgence and was surprised that the knots weren't half bad. They weren't as good as Bilbo's to be sure but they weren't disastrous. He'd have to find a way to pay back his family, for that's what they all were, for assisting in this. As he ran a hand over Bilbo's silky arm he suddenly remembered the other part of his courting gift, the part that had been thrown from the bed in their haste to make use of it. Reluctantly letting moving Bilbo out of his arms he got out of bed and retrieved the gift from the pile of clothes on the floor. When he turned back Bilbo smiled and he smiled back, so happy to have his hobbit.

"I'm never going to be able to show you just how much you mean to me Bilbo, but it's my hope that other's will see even a portion of the love I have for you." He said softly as he sat on the bed next to Bilbo and handed him the package. Bilbo smiled but wasted no time opening the present, knowing his husband's impatience with gift giving. What he saw made his smile grow wider in his face and when he looked into Thorin's eyes his glowed.

"Thorin, I don't know what to say." Bilbo said softly and Thorin merely smiled and began to braid a section of Bilbo's hair, which has grown alarmingly long for a hobbit, and braided it then looked into his hobbit's eyes as he held the ends in place.

"Just say you will wear it so others may see you and know you're mine." Thorin smirks a little because there's no doubt as to who the hobbit belongs to by anyone in Erebor. Bilbo leans in and kisses Thorin lightly before he hands him the jeweled clasp embossed with Thorin's mark.

"I'd be honored my King." Bilbo stares at Thorin as the dwarf puts the clasp in place and ensures that it won't fall out or slip off. Once it's secure Thorin moves closer and presses his mouth to Bilbo's, kissing him until little helpless gasps and moans leave the hobbit's throat, only to be muffled against his lips. Once Thorin has thoroughly ravaged his love's mouth he pulls back and Bilbo looks at him and Thorin smirks at his kiss stung lips and pinked cheeks and once Bilbo can think straight it's his turn to smirk at the king. Lying back on the bed Bilbo crooks his finger and Thorin cannot resist such an invitation.

They stay in their bed loving each other until exhaustion takes them and both fall asleep content in their love for eachother. When Thorin wakes up the next morning he finds a delicious breakfast and a note from his love waiting for him. Bilbo has gone for the day to conduct more trade negotiations and Thorin is disappointed until he gets to the bottom of the note. With a small laugh he smirks and checks the drawer beside the bed. Sure enough his husband left a length of black cloth and scented oil and Thorin shudders as he realizes what the night would bring. He was about to be shown just how inventive his hobbit could be and he couldn't wait.


	5. Comforts of Home

Bilbo sat on his bench at the edge of his garden. He smiled to himself as he surveyed the small plants, barely seedlings, and felt some triumph. Bombur had said that they might have trouble growing in the shadow of the mountain but the space Thorin and the lads had found for him was perfect. There was just enough sun to keep the plants happy and the small waterfall, a trickle to be honest, provided a steady supply of water. As he smoked his pipeweed, a housewarming gift from Gandalf, he sighed in contentment. This was a good day and part of what promised to be a good life with his beloved and his new nephews.

"Bilbo! A party arrived from the Blue Mountains!" Kili yelled with excitement as he ran full tilt into Bilbo's sanctuary and the hobbit smiled. They'd been expecting another party for months now and the ravens never seemed to stop coming. This would be a welcome break to the tedium wrought by reclaiming the mountain, a very welcome break.

"Wait a moment lad, I'll join you." Bilbo said with good humor as he snuffed out his pipe, wrapped it and placed it in his pocket, good weed was a real shame to waste.

As soon as he made it to the young dwarf Kili grabbed his hand and took off, his excitement too much to hold in and Bilbo loved seeing him so excited. After almost losing him, his brother and dear Thorin just seeing him alive filled the hobbit with joy. Suddenly Kili stopped and Bilbo had to skid to a stop to prevent himself from running into the lad and nearly flew to the ceiling when Kili yelled into the crowd of travelers at the entrance to the hall.

"Mother!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and a regal looking female looked up at them from where she was in discussion with Balin and a grin spread across her face. Bilbo had only a moment to collect his thoughts before he was roughly dragged the hobbit behind him, only releasing him when he came upon his mother.

"Calm yourself dear one!" Dis chuckled affectionately but hugged her son tightly. "I've only been gone a few months."

She smiled at her youngest son before she kissed his cheek and he grinned at her. While Kili started to tell her about all that had happened since she'd ventured back to Ered Luin to bring more of their people to Erebor Bilbo watched them. He always marveled at just how much Dis resembled her brother, she was of a similar build, with hair the similar color and thickness. The main difference could be found in their eyes. Thorin's were always deep as though life still weighed heavily upon him but Dis had smiling eyes that twinkled and shined brighter when she laughed. She shared her eyes with both of her sons but Kili had her smile. As he got to her beard she turned that smile to him.

"Brother Bilbo! Come give us a hug." She ordered maternally and he could do nothing but move to her waiting arms and receive the hug she gifted him with. "How has my elder brother been treating you since my absence? Well I hope."

"Indeed he has dear Dis, I want for nothing and have all the love I can handle." He smiled at her and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve that and more dear Bilbo, that and so much more." She said quietly before she turned back to Kili.

"Where is your brother?" Dis asked and Kili looked quickly at Bilbo before he looked at his mother.

"He's...he's in a meeting." Kili told his mother as he looked at her helplessly and realization hit Dis.

"Of course, if you see him please tell him I would love to see him. Now I must oversee the arriving wagons. Perhaps we can have tea later, Bilbo?" Dis asked and the hobbit nodded and took her hand in his.

"I look forward to it." Bilbo smiled at her but watched a bit of the silent conversation she had with her son. They were up to something and Bilbo would find out what.

…

"I need to go to my rooms." Bilbo told Kili firmly as the young dwarf stood in front of him, impeding his progress.

"Why don't we go to my rooms? You can wash up there and I can teach you a few more words of Khuzdul." Kili suggested and Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kili a stern look.

"What are you up to? You've been more excitable than usual since your mother arrived. Are you planning some grand scheme?" Bilbo asked with a raised brow and Kili started to fidget.

"No, nothing of the sort, I just...I'd just like to spend more time with you Bilbo, with the rebuilding of Erebor and your work with our historians and my role as an heir we haven't bonded like we used to." Kili said with sadness before he unleashed his secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes and Bilbo crumbled.

"Very well, I believe Fili left off on teaching me the names of food." Bilbo said and Kili smiled again before he moved beside Bilbo and linked arms.

"Let's go to the kitchen then Uncle Bilbo, we can eat what you learn!" Kili continued to grin as he led Bilbo to the kitchens. He was glad his sad eyes had worked or he would have received a thumping from Thorin for ruining the surprise.

…

Later that day Bilbo was exhausted and desperately in need of a nap. He'd spent two hours in the kitchens, learning the names of different foods and cooking utensils before they were kicked out by the staff, then Kili took him to the training grounds to show him some new tricks Legolas had taught him the last time they'd met with the Mirkwood elves. It was actually quite an enjoyable time but a tiring one. Sometimes Bilbo forgot just how young Kili was. He was about to tell the dwarf that he needed to leave when Fili sauntered up to them. Bilbo grew relieved because he knew that if anyone could distract Kili long enough for him to make his escape it was Fili.

"Hello there Uncle Bilbo, have a good day?" The golden haired dwarf asked and Bilbo could honestly nod his head in answer. "Good, I hope Kili didn't exhaust you too much."

"Of course not, Bilbo's a good sort." Kili defended himself and Bilbo as he slung an arm across the hobbit's shoulders.

"Good, even so it's almost dinner and I'm sure Uncle Bilbo would like to go to his rooms to wash up." Fili suggested and Bilbo wanted to kiss his dear nephew. Fili was his savior.

"Quite right, come on Uncle Bilbo." Kili said as he started to guide Bilbo into the hall and the hobbit just allowed them to lead him on, happy to be going back to the rooms he shared with Thorin.

They moved through the halls, down the familiar passageways and onward until they reached the royal chambers. Fili knocked three times on the heavy wooden doors and they were opened. While Bilbo waited the world suddenly got dark and he realized Kili had placed a blindfold on, as he tried to get it off Kili stilled his hands.

"Keep it on dear burglar, this is not a trick. We have a surprise for you when you go through those doors." Kili said and Bilbo allowed himself to be led blindly into the room. Once he was in he heard the door lock behind him and felt a familiar presence in front of him.

"You are my love and have made this mountain a true home. I am a better dwarf and king because of your love. What you are about to see was a labour of that love." As Thorin spoke he removed the blindfold and leaned down to kiss his burglar who kissed back eagerly but too soon for Bilbo's liking the king pulled away and moved to his side, allowing him to see the room.

Tears sprang up in Bilbo's eyes as he overlooked their room. In one corner stood Bilbo's writing desk and his grandfather's antique chair along with a fresh supply of quills, ink and parchment. Next to the fire stood Bilbo's reading chair, a chair he was sure he'd never see again with his afghan that was knit by his Granny Took. On the wall, displayed with honor, was Bilbo's family tree. He walked up to it and ran his fingertips over the new additions, Thorin and Dis were added along with Kili and Fili. He laughed when he saw a sheet of paper tacked on with the names of the company and the label "brothers".

"How do you like it little burglar?" Thorin asked and Bilbo said nothing as he threw his arms around his husband's neck and kissed him.

"I'm home, my love, you've given me back my home." Bilbo told him with tears in his eyes and Thorin grinned as he held his husband tight. Bilbo gave him the world, the least he could do was give him back some of the comforts of home.


	6. Fatherhood

Bilbo smiled affectionately as he watched the small group of dwarflings run around the mouth of the hall. It was the first bright day after a dreary winter and the children wanted nothing more than to explore the bright, slightly warmer, world outside and make snowdwarves they could watch melt before their very eyes. As he watched them he felt a presence to his side and looked over to see Dis standing next to him, a smile on her face and a sigh on her lips.

"I remember when my boys were so young. This was their favorite time of year, The land was still white with snow but the sun was up and the weather mild. The perfect weather for ice wars." She smiled again as a young lad whooped as his last layer was put in place and hastened out the entrance to join his friends in the snow.

"Ice wars? I assume that's something akin to snowball fights but more dangerous." Bilbo surmised and Dis nodded with a chuckle.

"Aye, Fili made the best ice balls but Kili had the better aim. They would come in with bruises, black eyes and bloody noses but you wouldn't find happier dwarflings in the whole of the mountain." Dis sighed again and Bilbo smiled warmly as he placed a hand on hers.

"It sounds lovely." Bilbo told her honestly and Dis grinned before she placed an arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"Perhaps someday the Valar will grant you and Thorin the joy of parenthood. I know my brother could do with a child running circles around him and I've seen how you handle the small dwarrows, I imagine you'd be a fantastic father." Dis told him and Bilbo looked a bit overwhelmed for a moment before a warm, loving look entered his face as he imagined a little dwarfling or hobbit running around and calling him "Daddy". The warmth in his chest spread until a voice shook him out of his fantasy.

"Uncle Bilbo's going to be a father? Does Uncle Thorin know?" Kili asked suddenly and gave Bilbo a shocked look as the hobbit sputtered before dissolving into helpless laughter and got a sharp smack upside the head from his mother who tutted him.

"That isn't something to joke about you rascal. We were just talking about how nice it would be for Bilbo and Thorin to be parents." Dis explained and a new smile stretched Kili's face.

"If they had a little one I'd be able to dress it in little outfits, take it to the archery range and impress the ladies with my child rearing ability and the lads with my ability to train the wee one... Oh, dear uncle you need a child. I'll go to Oin and see f there's anything he can do." Kili made to run off as Bilbo groaned but Dis stopped her son with some well chosen words.

"Or you could find a nice lass and have your own bairns." Dis said with a smile and Kili blanched before he ran off, Bilbo noted happily, in the opposite direction of the healers. With a smile Bilbo turned to Dis and held out his arm.

"All this talk of children and their energy has put me in the mood for some rest. Would you care to join me for tea?" He asked and Dis threaded her arm with his.

"I would be honored dear Bilbo, I would also like to share some stories with you, stories I'm sure Kili and Fili never want repeated." She chuckled and Bilbo nodded as a quiet laugh bubbled up from his chest.

"I look very much forward to it your highness, very much so."

...

As day turned into night Bilbo found himself sitting in his comfortable chair before the fire puffing away at his pipe and watching the dancing flames. After his conversation with Dis and subsequent afternoon spent meeting with the farmers who provided food for the mountain, Bilbo needed this relaxation. He was still watching the flames dance and the embers smolder when Thorin walked into their rooms an hour later, smiling when he saw his husband thinking deeply about something.

"Hello love." Bilbo said quietly as Thorin shut the door slowly behind him, causing the king to smile wider.

"Hello indeed, how was your day?" Thorin asked as he sat in the seat opposite Bilbo by the fire.

"Enlightening and painfully dull all at once." Bilbo said with a smile and Thorin raised an eyebrow in question so Bilbo answered. "I started the day watching the little ones in that great hall running around and playing, then had tea and a lovely conversation with Dis concerning your nephews and the demons they were as children. The rest of the day was spent with the farmers discussing the projected crop yield when the planting begins."

"I can see how it was dull. How was it enlightening?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled as he set down his pipe and moved his chair closer to Thorin's.

"Seeing those tots and talking with Dis made me realize something, feel something I never thought I'd feel..." Bilbo's smile turned wistful and a squeeze to his hand from Thorin tore him from his thoughts.. "Sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. Anyway, I realized that I want to be a father, I want a little one to love and spoil and hold and sing to. A child to teach and scold and play with and I want this with you."

"How would this happen for us? I refuse to share you or seek a partner out myself." Thorin told Bilbo with a sad, yet resigned look on his face and Bilbo leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"There are many children who need a home darling. We could take in an orphaned dwarfling or even one of the many orphaned children from the towns of men." Bilbo suggested and Thorin nodded as he smiled lovingly at his One.

"You have so much love in your heart âzyungel and I know you would be a wonderful parent but this is not something to consider lightly. There is still much to discuss and we must see if we are ready for such an endeavor. I am not saying no, I just wish to give the subject more consideration before we bring a child into our lives. Is that acceptable my love?" Thorin asked with sincerity.

"It is more than acceptable." Bilbo grinned at his king before he closed the distance between them and settled himself on Thorin's lap, enjoying their intimacy. They might not get a child right away but Bilbo knew when they were ready it would happen and with that thought Bilbo gave in to his king's kisses and lavished him with his own.

...

"Uncle! The caravan from the Shire has arrived!" Fili shouted in an excited, though undignified, manner as he ran into the conference room where he and Dwalin were going over the inventory for the troops. As the words left his nephew's mouth both Thorin and Dwalin rose and the inventory was forgotten as they made their way to the great hall where dwarrows were streaming in. Thorin waited restlessly until a familiar head of sandy curls walked in with a a small hobbit youngling holding his hand. At the sight Thorin stopped his inadvertant movement toward his husband and simply stared, unable to break his gave from the little raven haired sprite with the piercing blue eyes. As he stood staring Bilbo looked around and grinned broadly before he urged the young hobbit to follow him. Once he was in front of Thorin he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so, my love." Bilbo whispered as he kissed Thorin's cheek then extracted himself and moved so he was standing behind Frodo, comforting hands on the nervous youngster's shoulders. "Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain I'd like to introduce you to my nephew Frodo Baggins."

"Are you really a king?" Frodo asked in awe and Thorin knelt down until he was face to face with Frodo and nodded solemnly.

"That I am but I would be honored if you would call me Uncle." Thorin told the young hobbit with every ounce of sincerity he felt and caused Frodo to finally smile.

"Uncle Thorin...I like that." Frodo smiled wide and his blue eyes sparkled as Thorin answered the smile with a genuinely happy one of his own.

"I like it as well." Thorin answered and stood, taking the young hobbit's hand in his own as he led Frodo to where Fili stood with Kili and Dis while Dwalin hovered behind them. They were the young orphan's family now and he would find happiness and peace beneath the mountain, just as his uncle had.


	7. Ink and Quill

"Are you certain this is what you want azyungel?" Thorin asked, his voice scarcely a whisper as he looked at the expanse of pale skin in front of him.

"Yes, Thorin, I've had years to think about it and have spoken to Dwalin extensively on the topic. Believe me, I'm not making this decision lightly, nor is it a whim. You have bled for me and killed to protect me, the least I can possibly do to show my dedication is to mark myself as yours in a way no one can dispute or tarnish." Bilbo smiled and Thorin let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and leaned down to kiss his hobbit.

"If you are certain then I would be honored to." Thorin tipped his head to Bilbo in a show of acquiescence and moved from the bed and looked at the table Bilbo had set up in preparation for his request. A possessive fire burned in Thorin's blood as he looked at the small needles set alongside bowls of inks in shades of blue and black, the only colors used to mark a member of the line of Durin. He moved his eyes to the small rod that would hold the needles and the stone hammer meant to tap the needles under the skin. As he thought of breaking that perfect skin Thorin grimaced, he wanted Bilbo to wear his mark but the thought of hurting the hobbit hurt him. He looked from the table to Bilbo again and suddenly felt indecisive. As his thoughts fought in his head Bilbo looked up at him with confusion.

"Is something wrong my king?" Bilbo asked as he sat up and placed a hand on Thorin's arm, shaking him from his thoughts. As Thorin gazed into Bilbo's eyes he smiled and placed his hand on top of his husband's and sighed.

"I'm not certain if you should get my mark sanmizim. I do not wish to see you harmed in any way and it turns my stomach to know that I would be hurting you in such a manner." Thorin explained and Bilbo smiled gently and rose to kiss wherever he could manage.

"I know it will hurt but I don't care. Any pain will be worth it to wear your mark upon my skin. You are worth everything, good and bad." Bilbo told Thorin with his eyes shining with love before he was suddenly lifted and placed gently on the bed once more.

"Lie still azyungel, I must prepare you." Thorin said in a voice that held an edge of lust to it and Bilbo complied, his stomach buzzing in anticipation. Thorin's face took on a look of extreme concentration as he took up a straight razor and brought it toward Bilbo's collarbone, where the mark was to be placed.

"What's that for, love?" Bilbo asked and Thorin took a cloth from the bowl on the floor and pressed the warm cloth to his loves chest.

"I need to shave you, it will make the process easier." He whispered and Bilbo nodded as a way of encouraging Thorin to continue and laid still.

It was incredibly erotic for Bilbo to watch his husband thoroughly clean the area with a warm cloth before Thorin brought the sharp, gleaming, blade to his skin with quick, light strokes. It felt like a butterfly was landing on his skin rather than a sharp blade. All too soon it was over and Thorin dried his now bare skin and took the rod, carefully affixing the needle to it before dipping the head of the thing in the alcohol held in a dish on the table. Once the preparation was done Thorin brought the needle and small hammer to Bilbo's skin. Before the first strike he looked to his husband to be sure it was what Bilbo wanted and the hobbit nodded once and looked upon him with such trust that Thorin began the inking. At first Bilbo winced and hissed but soon the pain ebbed and a feeling of pleasure heated his blood he gave his husband a look of lust so intense that Thorin nearly dropped the needle but he managed to stop himself and continued tapping the design into the flawless skin, concentrating hard on the process so as to ignore the look on his husband's face and Bilbo's purring. Otherwise he'd never be able to finish. It was an excruciating time ,but what must have only been an hour, later that Thorin tapped the needle in for the final time and he sat back and stared at his husband's new mark with a look of pride tinged with lust. He had made this mark and there would be no doubt to his meaning. Bilbo was now his in the most irrefutable of ways and it caused lust to spark in Thorin's blood and when he looked into Bilbo's eyes the spark turned into an inferno that soon enveloped them both and they fell upon each other in the most primal of acts and neither would regret it. Not even when the bruises and bitemarks became impossible to hide.

…

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked softly as he lay wrapped in his husband's arms, sated and warm.

"Yes, âzyungel?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shivered pleasantly as he felt his king's deep rumble but managed to speak once more and not dissolve into a moan.

"I wish to mark you." Bilbo said it softly as he turned and moved out of Thorin's arms in order to look into his husband's eyes and was warmed to see the interest spark in those sapphire orbs.

"How do you wish to do so?" Thorin asked, his voice soft and a bit thick from desire and Bilbo smiled as he ran a hand over Thorin's collarbone, the mirror to his own mark.

"You gave me the mark of your people in ink and I wish to do the same, though my mark will be less permanent." Bilbo smiled at Thorin as he continued to glide his fingertips over his husband's chest and Thorin smiled lustily at his hobbit.

"I would be honored to bear your mark, âzyungel." Thorin spoke honestly as he reached over and ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair causing his hobbit to moan in appreciation before he eased himself away and off the bed. Thorin remained where he was and watched Bilbo go to his writing desk and grab his inkpot and quill. When Bilbo turned he smiled almost shyly at his husband as he walked back to the bed and climbed up to kneel beside his husband.

"Please lie down." Bilbo requested before he watched Thorin lie down without comment and smiled. His king was far from submissive but he was always willing to make his hobbit happy.

Once Thorin was situated Bilbo placed a kiss to the king's collarbone before he took out his quill and dipped it into the pot. He knew what mark he was going to give his love and bit his tongue in concentration as he brought the quill to Thorin's skin. The mark Bilbo placed didn't take nearly as long the one Thorin gave him but the hobbit took his time and made sure each curve was perfectly round and each line straight. In the end the extra effort paid off and the mark left on Thorin was dark and beautiful and left no doubt as to who the king belonged to and Bilbo smiled proudly at his work before he moved to the edge of the bed and picked up the mirror that had been set down after Bilbo's inspection of his own mark.

"What do you think?" Bilbo asked as he watched Thorin's face and was rewarded by Thorin pulling him down into a deep kiss before they broke apart and he pressed his forehead against Bilbo's.

"It is perfect." Thorin spoke softly before he pulled Bilbo in for another kiss, no more words needed to be spoken, the marks they bore said all that needed to be said.


End file.
